mromibzxzqrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhampir
Overview A dhampir is a living creature/person with many of the abilities and few of the weaknesses of a vampire, due to being born from a mother who was bitten by a vampire while pregnant with it (as opposed to being bitten by one themselves and reanimating as such). Although they are classified as vampires, dhampirs are to be distinguished from them, since dhampirs are not undead. Appearance A typical dhampir is indistinguishable from a typical non-dhampiric animal of its kind, except for its irises, which change colour based on its thirst, with them being more blood-red as it's deprived of blood for longer (unless non-dhampirs of its species have blood-red eyes anyway), and in addition, when one (human or animal) is born with dhampirism, their teeth (in particular their canine teeth) have already sharpened to unnatural levels (or in a bird's case, its beak has become unnaturally strong and curved) to allow them to more easily tear into other animals' flesh to drink their blood. Similarities and differences to full vampires Dhampirs do not have the biological need to eat or breathe in order to survive (however unlike full vampires, they are usually capable of digesting the same food and drink as non-dhampirs of their kind), instead only the blood of non-dhampirs can properly sustain them. Other similarities they have with full vampires include their immunity to therianthropy and the wendigo curse (however unlike full vampires, their prey do not become vampires of any kind after being bitten, instead they often just die of blood loss), that they are usually just as self-aware as non-dhampirs of their kind and that due to not being undead, most dhampirs are able to heal from injuries that other non-dhampirs of their kind can heal from without necessarily needing to drink a non-dhampir's blood, as well as reproduce in the same manner as a non-dhampir of their kind (in which case their children will always be dhampirs, whether the other parent is or not). Blood Main article: Vampire's thirst Missing compressed variant of the information provided by the above link Weaknesses and limitations While they do not necessarily have a vampire's weakness to sunlight, garlic, wooden stakes, holy water, silver etc., they do still require certain amounts of blood to survive and have several of the same weaknesses as a non-dhampir: *They usually have limited adrenaline and are not immune to the non-magical diseases, infections and poisons that non-dhampiric animals of their kind are not immune to *They need their internal organs and other body systems to properly survive just as any non-dhampiric animal of their kind would, and register pain in the same manner *They will age overtime and eventually die (however aged dhampirs can de-age themselves back to their physical prime by drinking a healthy amount of blood, and dhampirs in general can delay further aging if they drink enough blood). Notes *Dhampirism apparently erases all possibility of a child born with it being allergic to garlic. *It is unknown if invertebrates (animals without backbones) or fish can born as dhampirs like tetrapods (birds, reptiles, amphibians and mammals) can. *'Missing information about origins in myth/folklore' Trivia * Category:Races Category:Vampires Category:Dhampirs Category:Hybrids Category:Magic and the supernatural Category:Hemovores Category:Universe 506